


Lace My Dresses

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And we love them for it, Canon Compliant, F/M, FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF MY SLUTS LETS DIG IN, Fluff, Jon and Dany love each other's company, Jonerys Secret Santa, Season 8 Deleted Scene ;), as promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: On the eve of meeting his siblings, Daenerys asks for Jon's advice.Jonerys Secret Santa Gift for LionessOnTheThrone





	Lace My Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionessOnTheThrone (Purrfect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrfect/gifts).



> Merry Christmas

She ran her fingers over the thick fabric, wondering if the style of dress would be deemed suitable by Northern eyes. Several dresses laid splayed on the bed. Normally, Missandei or one of her handmaidens would pick her gown for the evening, but dining with the Starks was a more personal event. Daenerys was surprised at her own anxiousness during their first meeting. They had been polite enough, but Dany yearned to win them over. Even when she met the King in the North himself, she did not feel so bound to gain his affection, only to appeal to him as a Queen. 

Now, however, it was almost as if she was trying to make her brother proud again by appealing to the Khal, only this time, it was Jon’s family she wanted to impress. 

There came a knock at her door. Dany smoothed down her dress and straightened up before opening it; Dark eyes met her gaze, her heart fluttered in her chest and her breath hitched. She peeked around the empty hallway before letting him in and bolting the door.

“Did you do it?” she whispered, holding on to Jon’s upper arms. “Did you tell them? Do they know?”

He chuckled, “I just returned from seeing them for the first time in years. Don’t worry, they’ll know soon enough.”

She released the grip on his biceps, raising her voice from the whisper, “I’m sorry. You’re right. It was wrong of me to assume-“

“Daenerys, it’s alright,” he assured her, still smiling, “I think they might suspect, too.”

“Oh.” She sat down at the foot of the bed and smiled in turn, “Well, I suppose it would have been improper for your sister to assume we would share a room.”

Jon hummed in agreement, looking around the chamber, “This used to be my sisters’ room. It’s one of the biggest ones in the keep.” Dany wondered how far his own chambers were, but voicing that thought would have been dangerous.

He pulled aside one of the dresses that was splayed on the bed and sat next to her. The entire thing was so bold and natural, Daenerys couldn’t suppress her smile.

“I’m not ashamed of you.But if you would rather keep our affection private, I won’t be cross.”

Jon leaned forward, and as if he could hear her thoughts, whispered into her ear: “why? don’t you wish to stay in my room and warm my bed?”

Her advisors would disapprove, but she could not bid herself to keep her distance. “I do,” she whispered, “I want you.”

“You’ll have me.” 

He curled an arm around her and pulled her next to him, looking down at the small pile of dresses.

Jon ran a hand over the fabric. “What’s this for?”

Dany forced herself to look away from him.

“I’m trying to decide what to wear for the first supper with your family. I must look a Queen, but make an attempt at Northern fashions.”

“The Northern fashions,” he repeated, amused. Jon brushed his thumb over the beaded collar of one of her dresses, “Forgive me for saying so, but you’ll stand out no matter what. You’re too beautiful and far too-“

“Foreign?”

He smiled sadly.

“The Northerners will see anyone different than them as foreigners. Free folk, Iron Born, Southerners, or Valyrians. None of them matter to the blood of the First Men. You’ll find it hard to gain a place amongst them, Northern dresses or no.” Jon was not one to shy away from blunt truths, “Besides, you are the Mother of Dragons, are you not? They will come to respect your power and fear it, and once they realize we’re all on the same side, they might grow to love you. Why do you insist on seeking validation from fabrics?”

Daenerys almost rolled her eyes at his inability to understand her inclination for fine clothes. She had met enough perfumed lords for her liking, but Jon’s modest grab exasperated her as well. Not that Jon Snow needed fine silks to look every part the king.

“If a man wants to be King of the rabbits,” she explained, “he best don a pair of floppy ears.”

He let out a bark of laughter so loud it startled her. Dany was delighted by the sound, wrapping her arms around his shaking torso as his laughter subdued into her hair. Jon pressed a kiss at the top of her head and looked down with a rare grin.

“Aye, I suppose you’re right.”

She held him tighter, “I’ve never seen you so happy. You must have really missed your home.”

“I missed my family, and I’m grateful to have you here as well.” He took one of her hands and twined their fingers together.

They sat there in the comfortable silence, watching their intertwined hands together and taking in the scare peaceful moment. The light shining on them was fading, she realized, shifting aside to look out the window for confirmation.

Daenerys took in a deep breath, “Dusk.”

The room was indeed darker than before. Every morning there was more to do and less time to do it. The days became shorter and colder, and winter was here. It was a gloomy thought, but Daenerys couldn’t help but wonder if she would have years to spend beside Jon Snow or weeks left to live.

“I quite like this one.”

She turned to see him holding up one of her Winter dresses. It was nearly black, with subtle, red stitching across the corset and beaded onyx dragon scales along the shoulders. The garb was elegant and luxurious, but not as extravagant as her usual red cape and silver chain.

“This one will do,” she agreed, standing up to gather the other dresses in her hand and dropping them on her trunk. Jon looked amused. She bit her lip guiltily but turned away from the trunk anyhow, “The handmaidens can arrange them later. I don’t want to be late for supper. You said your sister valued good courtesy.”

“Fair enough,” he said, grinning.

Jon let out a satisfied sigh and fell back onto the bed, placing his arms behind his head. It was good to see him so comfortable in his home, but it struck her just how much more of life Jon Snow would have to resign if he wanted to be at her side. She shook that thought off her head and kneeled to unfasten her boots.

“Did you find your family very different since you last saw them?”

“Very.” He watched as she kicked off her boots and stood to wiggle out of breeches from under her skirts. “Bran used to be more lively, though I suppose it was expected since his accident. Sansa is the same since I last saw her, but she used to be more petty as a child. I suppose we all were.”

With her breeches finally off, she twisted to unlace the back of her bodice. “And Arya?” She had remembered their names and characters by heart on the trip to White Harbor.

“Arya,” he said fondly. Daenerys didn’t have to ask who was his favorite, “I wouldn’t say she’s a woman but,” he grimaced, “She’s no child. She’s still wild and stubborn at heart, but something about her is changed.”

“Hmm, she sounds like you.” Dany grunted out of frustration, twisting the fabric with her fist to reach the fastening properly.

In a flash, Jon moved to stand behind her and steadied her by her hips, gently moving her hands away from the fabric. Chills ran down her spine as he began to unbind her bodice with ease. His touch was firm and warm, fingers ghosting over her bare back as he untangled the laces.

“You think me wild and stubborn?” he murmured in her ear, still working at her laces.

“Wild in bed and stubborn out of it,” Dany decided.

Jon chuckled, running his hands under the loose fabric and against her back to her naked stomach. He grabbed the hem and pulled gently, helping her squirm out of the garment. When they were done, Dany turned around, acting as if she was unfazed, and finally pulled down her skirt to pool at her feet.

Jon cursed under his breath, placing a hand on her hip and tracing circles with his thumb.

“Gods,” he muttered, “You really ought to start wearing small clothes.”

Dany took ahold of his hand and placed it over her heart, just above her breast. “Why would I do that?” she teased.

The corners of his lips twitched upward, but he moved his hand away. She was always amazed at his self control. “We’ll be late for supper.”

Cursing, she bent down to grab some fresh stockings and pulled them up in a hurry. Jon laughed at her distress and watched intently and she buckled on a different pair of clean boots and look around frantically for her dress.

“Here,” he said, holding the sides open so she could slide into the sleeves. Warmth rushed to her cheeks as he draped the sides snugly around her middle and went ahead to fasten them shut for her. Dany noted the focus on his eyes, relishing the possessiveness and tenderness that he reserved just for her. “Is this alright?”

She nodded and gave her thanks for his help. Still behind her, Jon gently untucked her hair from the collar and moved it aside to press a kiss on her neck. Daenerys sighed and took his arm, pulling him near the door, scolding him in mockery for making her late.

Jon stopped abruptly before opening the door. “Wait.”

Daenerys halted, unprepared when he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. She barely had time to moan into his mouth when he pulled away, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb, “I don’t know how long I’ll have to wait until I can kiss you again,” he explained.

Silently agreeing, she leaned in and kisses him chastely. The uncertainty made his kisses all the more savory.


End file.
